Réflection de coeur- Death Note
by Yukichan44
Summary: Mello est devenu le chef d'une bande mafieuse dont il se sert pour découvrir l'identité de Kira. Cependant ses hommes sont souvent pleins de surprises, surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Dans cette aventure où il va complètement perdre le contrôle. Mello va trouver quelque chose d'encore plus addictif que le chocolat.
1. Bon anniversaire Mello

**Bon anniversaire Mello!**

Mello était assit sur le canapé, les bras droits reposant sur le dossier. La plupart des hommes du gang dont il faisait dorénavant partit étaient occupé avec des femmes. Il les regardait d'un air indifférent, ailleurs. S'offrir la distraction d'une femme de temps en temps, il n'était pas contre mais il était préoccupé par une chose encore plus importante ces derniers temps: qui est Kira?

-Mello!, l'appela un homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le jeune roux leva les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Quelle connerie avaient-ils put bien faire cette fois?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, répondit-il.

L'homme avait l'air tout heureux. En un rapide coup d'œil il s'aperçut que tout le monde autour de lui avait cet air débile.

-Joyeux anniversaire!, s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Mon anniversaire?, lâchât Mello un peu surpris et inquiet qu'ils puissent connaître une telle date.

Serait-on le... Non, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Ils devaient avoir inventé cette date de toute pièce ou en se basant sur un événement. Ah oui! Ça faisait un an qu'il dirigeait ce gang maintenant.

Il prit la clef qu'on lui tendait. Elle était à moitié rouillée et un peu tordue. Elle devait probablement ouvrir une de ces portes au fond du quatrième couloir. Il n'aimait pas ce couloir. Il était sombre et terriblement froid. Ce n'était qu'une rangée de cellules toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres.

Il se leva nonchalant, et remercia les personnes autour de lui. Il prit une tablette de chocolat non commencée, jeta le papier sur une petite table dans un coin et se dirigea vers ce lugubre endroit en mordant dans la tablette.

Il poussa la porte du couloir et appuya sur un interrupteur pour allumer les quelques néons clignotant. Aucun bruit n'était audible, qu'avaient-ils put mijoter? Ces derniers temps il avait été si absorbé par Kira qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux occupations des autres. Il sortit la clef de sa poche et la regarda un peu plus attentivement.

-19, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Devant la porte il hésitait s'il devait ouvrir. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer après avoir ouvert cette porte et il détestait cela. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir, de toute façon le reste de ses hommes étaient en train de le rejoindre donc il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il tourna très lentement la clef dans la serrure, attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit brutalement.

Il évita de justesse une assiette qui avait était projeté par il ne savait qui ou quoi dans la pénombre de la petite pièce. Il referma la porte quelques secondes, juste le temps d'arrêter le vol plané d'un couteau et d'une fourchette. Quand il rouvrit il put voir une jeune femme. Elle semblait avoir les cheveux qui lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules mais il n'arrivait pas en voir d'avantage. Il referma la porte avant qu'elle ne tente autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?, demanda-t-il aux hommes qui venaient d'arriver accompagnés de leurs greluches

-C'est la tienne, répondit un grand homme chauve avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors voilà ce que mijotaient ces enfoirés, une femme! Il avait beau être le chef il n'arrivait pas à accepter leurs façons de faire. Ils étaient vraiment horribles d'arriver à s faire ce genre de choses.

Mello se taisait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Si il refusait leur «cadeau», ils n'allaient pas apprécier et allaient la sauter comme ils le faisaient avec les autres. À vrai dire ça pourrait même être pire pour elle, contrairement aux autres elle n'était pas une pute mais une esclave sexuelle donc pas de limite à avoir avec elle. Mello soupira.

-Bonne idée, je pourrais m'occuper d'elle sans attendre qu'une des filles que vous amenez soit un peu plus intéressante.

Les hommes rigolèrent. C'est vrai que Mello était rude quand il s'agissait de choisir une femme. Disons qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes critères que les autres. Il n'attendait pas qu'elle ait de gros seins, une peau douce... Il aimait celles qui étaient jolies bien sûr mais aimait qu'elles aient un peu de résistance et de cervelle.

Il rouvrit la porte et s'avança un peu dans la cellule. Son débardeur était déchiré au niveau de la poitrine et son short était tailladé par endroit. Comme ses vêtements étaient sales, sa peau semblait briller. Elle était assise sur une sorte de lit, le long du mur et tenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il remarqua ensuite ses cheveux bleus et ses yeux semblaient plus clairs mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il sortit le chocolat qu'il avait dans la poche et le lui tendit. Elle détourna la tête avec une sorte de petit soupir snobe. Il croqua un bout dans ce qui restait de la tablette et le lui re tendit.

-C'est du chocolat. Tu n'aimes pas ça?

Elle ne répondit pas. Serait-elle muette? Il se risqua à avancer encore un peu vers elle. Personne ne bougeait ça donnait un silence assez lourd et pesant.

Subitement, comme si la situation n'était pas critique pour elle, elle redressa son torse et se retourna vers lui. Mello put se rendre compte qu'elle avait une silhouette svelte et une poitrine raisonnable, pour le moment elle lui convenait du moins il s'en satisferait quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution.

-Je ne suis pas à toi, lui dit-elle en levant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si tu le dis, pouffa Mello.

C'était vraiment une réaction puérile, dite par une personne qui semblait l'être également. Elle ne présentait aucun intérêt à première vue. Il s'en débarrasserait dès qu'il lui en sera possible.

-Je veux bien coucher avec toi de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne serais jamais à toi. Tu pourra m'enfermer ou me torturer ça ne changera rien.

Cette femme avait l'air intéressante finalement. Elle était moins prévisible qu'il avait put le penser, peut être qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

-Tu ne sera jamais à moi mais je peux t'allonger, résuma-t-il.

-C'est presque ça. Ça sera quand je voudrais, tes hormones qui te donnent des pulsions ce n'est pas mon problème.

Quand elle voudrait? Non mais c'est quoi cette fille? Une pute? Non. Les hommes n'auraient pas eut besoin de l'enfermer à part si c'est de la comédie. Allons Mello, comment peut-on savoir si c'est de la comédie ou une femme inédite qui pourrait enfin briser son ennui du quotidien?

-Suis moi, lui dit-il en la tirant par le poignet.

-Non, lui résista-t-elle.

-Tu préfères rester dans cet endroit?

-Où veux tu m'amener?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Dans ma chambre.

Sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Elle semblait avoir peur et vouloir le cacher.

-Je restes ici, lui répondit-elle en se voulant la plus posée et calme que possible.

Elle n'est pas une pute, c'était certain. Il lâchât son poignet et alla s'asseoir où elle était précédemment.

-D'où viens-tu?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle alla s'asseoir non loin de lui mais quand même le plus proche du bord du lit qu'elle pouvait.

-J'habitais avec mes parents en plein milieu du continent eurasien mais je sais que l'on est pas originaire de cet endroit.

-Que font-ils dans la vie?

Ses questions étaient complètement stupides et les réponses lui importaient que très peu en réalité. Mello voulait comprendre quelle genre de personne il avait en face de lui. Comment elle réagissait aux questions. Avait-elle un passé difficile? Non, il ne semblait pas. Comment pensait-elle? C'était malheureusement trop tôt pour le savoir. Pour le moment il devait se contenter de savoir qu'elle avait un père débrouillard et une mère écrivaine.

-As tu déjà fait du sexe avec un homme?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu la même chose avec des femmes.

-Tu as eu un léger mouvement de recul avant de répondre à ma question.

-Une araignée vient de me mordre, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant un bouton au-dessus de son coude.

Elle avait bien était mordue par une araignée, mais rien ne lui disait que cette morsure c'était produite pendant leur discussion et même au contraire c'était étrange que le bouton soit aussi bien formé en si peu de temps. Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit son nez dans son coup. Elle avait d'abord eu un petit mouvement de recul puis l'avait embrassé. Comme ça, pouf.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu m'as mentit tu sais. Je m'en rendrais compte par moi même, lui dit-il en refermant la porte.

Il éteignit la lumière du couloir. Depuis le temps tous les hommes étaient retourné à leurs occupations. Il resta un moment adossé au mur de ce couloir sale. Il crut entendre un pleur étouffé puis entendit un coup, comme si elle s'était mise une baffe. Elle devait être forte, ou du moins essayer. Mello avait presque un peu pitié pour elle mais elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur lui alors il ne s'en faisait pas. Ce n'avait pas été si bête de l'embrasser afin qu'il la croit, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air si stupide en fin de compte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire qu'elle avait déjà couché? Ce n'était pas une honte d'être vierge non!? Marnie s'en voulait. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle soit vierge et qu'il la bombarde de question dont elle se passerait volontiers. Tout ça pour une fierté mal placée!

Il pensa à elle toute la matinée. Au moment du repas il alla le lui amener le sien lui même. Il resta avec elle le temps qu'elle mange.

-Pour quelle raison m'as tu dit que tu acceptais de coucher avec moi?

-T'es plus mignon que les autres gueules cassées. Ne crois pas que je pense que tu sois beau, t'es juste passable.

Il la regarda manger en silence. Il était sûr qu'elle lui avait mentit. Sa réponse était absurde, elle venait probablement de la bricoler pour lui cacher une autre raison.

-Viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Non.

Mello soupira. Elle était certes un peu plus intelligente que d'autres femmes qu'il avait put rencontrer mais était sacrément têtue.

-C'est pour que tu prennes une douche et que tu change de vêtement. Je n'essaye pas de te sauter à chaque fois que l'on se voit, ne t'en fais pas.

-Juste tous les jours, souria-t-elle faussement.

Il était facile pour elle de dire ça puisqu'elle le connaissait de puis le matin même. Elle sortit de la cellule et attendit qu'il sorte la rejoindre.

Mello fût surpris par ses grands yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu métallique prononcé, comme la carapace de certains scarabées quand on les mettait au soleil. Ils étaient vraiment très beaux.

-N'essaye pas de t'échapper, c'est un conseil que je te donne. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de leur dire quoi que ce soit que tu sera morte, lui dit-il froidement.

-Plus tu me parle et plus j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à ta place ici, lui répondit-elle en tournant un peu la tête pour mieux capter sa réaction.

Il avait marqué un arrêt. Au moins elle était fixé, elle n'était pas la seule à cacher des choses.

Sur le trajet il était plutôt doux avec elle, il lui tenait même les portes. Ils arrivèrent peu à peu dans un couloir beaucoup plus lumineux. Ce n'était plus des néons qui éclairaient mais des ampoules. Des gloussements de femmes et des plaisanteries d'hommes arrêtèrent la jeune femme. Se serait-elle faite piéger?

Elle s'arrêta en regardant tout autour d'elle. Mello avançait sans faire attention à elle. Il était allé parler aux personnes dans la salle d'où venait les bruits. Une femme trop parfumée en corset et jarretelle s'approcha de notre jeune femme. Cette femme était trop maquillée. Son fard à pommettes était rose, son fard à paupières était vert, ses lèvres rouges sang et son fond de teint blanc cadavérique.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle?

Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée. Elle reculait doucement, sans faire de mouvements brusques. Quand son pied toucha la porte elle tendit sa main en arrière pour la déverrouiller.

-N'aies pas peur comme ça, tu sais tu aurais put être avec des hommes pires que cela. Ceux là au moins tu les connais, ce n'est pas pareil, et puis comme ce sont toujours les mêmes ce n'est pas si compliqué, insista la prostitué.

Notre jeune femme cherchait la poignée du bout des doigts mais elle semblait avoir disparue. Là! Un rictus moqueur sur le visage de la femme peinture. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, comme dans une pièce de théâtre. On mit un manteau sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle qui était déjà tendue sursauta. On passa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se retrouva collée à un corps chaud d'une personne qui lui paressait beaucoup plus grande qu'elle.

-Ce n'est pas une de tes nouvelles Naomi, annonça gravement l'homme qui tenait la prisonnière.

Sans plus discuter la prénommée Naomi repartit rejoindre les autres. Notre jeune femme aux yeux bleus se risqua alors à regarder du coin des yeux qui l'avait protégé ainsi. Il portait des vêtements en cuir noirs trop courts pour lui et avait des mèches rebelles rousses.

-Tu es gelée Marnie.

-Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ton vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu veux établir une confiance n'est-ce pas?

Mello était impressionné elle avait comprit que ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une pièce montée mais également le but. Il relâcha sa taille et la prit par la main.

-Viens. Tu n'as rien à craindre.


	2. Marnie

**Marnie**

Elle le suivit sans poser de résistance. Ils passèrent devant la salle où Naomi était repartie, puis devant plusieurs portes. Il l'incita à rentrer dans une salle sur la gauche. La porte n'avait rien de spécial, peut être juste en meilleur état que d'autres.

À l'intérieur la première chose que vit Marnie était le grand lit. Une raideur la surprit quand elle se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas été fait pour mieux pouvoir la retenir dans cette chambre, à ses quatre volontés. Le roux fouillait dans des tiroirs. Il ne semblait pas être un danger en fait. Elle se détendit légèrement.

C'était une chambre un peu squat. Les murs de bétons et les vieux tags en donnaient vraiment l'impression. Cependant tout était bien rangé, pas une affaire ne traînait sur le sol. Les livres étaient bien rangés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ce qui frappa ensuite la jeune femme fût les barreaux à la fenêtre. Elle ne pourrait pas fuir de cet endroit par là.

-La salle de bain est là, lui dit-il en lui montrant une porte au fond de la chambre. Vas-y. Je t'amène des vêtements propres et une serviette.

Marnie obéit et rentra dans la salle de bain. C'était une salle à peine carrelée par endroits. La douche n'était qu'un pommeau fixé au mur et un trou entre la carrelage. Sur le côté il y avait un lavabo et une petite armoire, près de la porte il y avait une chaise et à côté de la douche une carpette et un WC dans un coin. Les murs n'étaient pas tous tagués. Si il allait venir alors qu'elle serait sous la douche il la verrait nue puisqu'il n'y a pas de rideau.. Marnie eu un moment d'hésitation.

-Allons ma vieille, se dit-elle. Tu es sensée avoir couché plein de fois, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter à ça.

Elle se déshabilla et commença sa douche. Il rentra rapidement après, les bras chargés d'affaires qu'il posa sur la chaise. Il se posa devant elle alors qu'elle se lavait la tête. Elle avait des bleus de tailles différentes sur à peu près tout le corps.

-Tes hommes ne sont pas des anges, devina-t-elle.

-Ils ne sont quand même pas allé te chercher chez tes parents n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

Il attendait qu'elle lui raconte son histoire mais cette fille était encore plus fermée qu'une huître. Ça devenait frustrant à son goût.

-Écoute Marnie. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas super contente de te retrouver dans cette situation mais je te rappelle juste que tu pourrais te retrouver bien pire.

-Je traduis, répondit-elle, soit tu causes soit je te viole et je te partage avec mes copains. Tu voulais établir une confiance? Ça part mal.

Mello s'était laissé emporté par ses émotions. Cette situation le rendait mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'il était responsable d'une personne.

-Excuse moi, lui dit-il en fermant les yeux. J'aimerais vraiment savoir.

-Tu ne me connais que depuis ce matin. Tu pourrais te montrer un peu patient quand même.

Marnie était réticente à lui parler de son passé. Il n'était pas particulièrement chargé de peine et de souffrance à son goût mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il en apprenne trop sur elle, ou du moins pas trop vite. Elle avait compris à quel genre de personne elle avait à faire alors elle ne voulait pas trop lui donner d'information. C'était comme une course à qui aurait le plus d'informations sur l'autre.

Elle avait tourné le robinet et s'était avancée sur la carpette. Elle prit la serviette qu'il lui tendait. Elle commença par se sécher les cheveux. Les mains en l'air, face à lui, elle sentait son regard qui l'auscultait sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'appréciait pas ça mais elle ne devait rien dire, ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle s'essuya ensuite rapidement le corps. Elle leva très doucement les yeux vers les siens et laissa tomber la serviette. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désinvolte et fit un pas vers lui.

-Arrête, tu vas le regretter. Je l'ai bien compris que tu es vierge. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te baiser, lui dit-il en sortant.

Ce mec était fort, mentalement il était plus intéressant que les hommes qui s'étaient intéressé à elle auparavant. Finalement c'était bien mieux que ça soit lui qui s'en charge. C'était une finalité qui convenait à Marnie. Elle mit le sweater qu'il lui avait mit sur la chaise ainsi que le pantalon, tout était noir. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda bien dans tous les coins, non personne. Elle regarda dans quelques recoins, il n'y avait rien qui puisse le compromettre. Pas de caméras ou de micros. C'était peut être idiot mais elle préférait assurer ses arrières.

Lorsqu'il rentra elle s'était assise sur le lit. Il prit la chaise de la salle de bain et s'assit en face d'elle. Il tira une tablette de chocolat, enleva l'emballage et en croqua un morceau.

-Marnie, pourquoi as tu besoin que je couche avec toi.

-"Besoin que tu couches avec moi"? Tu dois être fatigué, lui répondit-elle en faisant mine d'être étonnée par ses propos.

-Donc je peux te prêter à un de mes amis, continua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas à toi. Je couche uniquement si je le veux.

-Tu lui dira ça, lui répondit-il en allant ouvrir la porte.

Un énorme colosse à la tête rasée se dressait à l'embouchure de la porte. Il regardait Marnie avec un grand sourire sadique.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi vous m'appelez, dit le roux en sortant de la pièce.

-Voyons Mello, on va bien s'entendre cette petite cochonne et moi, répondit le monstre.

Marnie savait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à ce Mello. Il l'avait eu. Elle avait besoin de faire l'amour avec un homme mais en même temps ça l'effrayait. Mello était clair, si tu veux coucher avec moi il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui t'es arrivé sinon tu te débrouille avec cette brute.

-Allons ma cocotte, se disait-elle alors que le colosse avançait vers elle. Tu peux trouver une issue. Dans ce genre de situations tu peux essayer la psychologie mais avec cet abruti ce n'est pas la peine, la force mais il est dix fois plus fort que toi et ta dernière option: la ruse.

-Alors minette, tu n'enlèves pas un peu d'épaisseur, lui lança-t-il.

-C'est bien simple, dans votre cellule toute froide et humide j'ai attrapé un rhume alors je fais bien attention de ne pas tomber encore plus malade en me couvrant convenablement. Si tu veux espérer quelque chose il va falloir que tu réchauffe la pièce ou que tu me chauffes.

-Pas de problèmes petite chienne, lui lança-t-il.

Elle s'installa plus loin dans le lit, prêt de la fenêtre.

-Viens prêt de moi, lui dit-elle en tapotant la couette devant elle.

L'homme en rûte l'écouta mais au dernier moment il lui sauta dessus. Il commençait par lui mordiller le coup en glissant une main du haut de son ventre vers le bas. Elle réussit à atteindre un livre. Elle frappa un coin de ce dernier de toutes ses forces dans la nuque de son assaillant. Il s'écroula immédiatement sur elle. Elle le poussa et se retrouva libre. Elle se retourna vers le corps inerte allongé sur le lit, elle était assez fière d' sortit de la chambre et alla vers le salon où les putes rigolaient. Mello était assis sur le dossier d'un canapé, une tablette de chocolat dans les mains. Il avait l'air contrarié de la trouver là.

-Ton ami s'est effondré de fatigue, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je ne cache pas que j'aurais préféré que tu m'appelle, lui répondit-il.

-Pour que tu l'arrêtes à condition que je te racontes tout ce que tu veux savoir. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Alors comment ça marche?, insista-t-il.

-Ça ne marche pas. Pourquoi je te parlerais de moi alors que je ne sais rien de toi.

Mello la regardait en silence. Plus personne n'osait faire de bruits dans le salon. Mello se leva en prenant son chocolat avec lui et indiqua d'un mouvement de tête à Marnie de le suivre. Il l'amena à nouveau dans sa chambre où le colosse repartait en titubant quelque peu. Il s'arrêta devant elle sans se retourner

-Je te propose une chose, commença-t-il. On pose chacun à notre tour une question.

-Pourquoi es tu si pressé?

Mello se retourna. Était-ce sa première question ou juste une pré question afin de se décider à accepter. De toutes façons il ne pourrait y échapper. Cette femme pourrait rire avec un pistolet sur la tempe.

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire qui sont assez urgentes et tu me prends toute mon attention.

Ces mots firent sourire la jeune femme. Attention Mello, c'est comme ça que les emmerdes commencent.

-Pourquoi veux tu que l'on te dépucelle?, continua-t-il.

-Pour ne plus être mariable.

-J'ai fait une réponse plus complète, dit le rouquin.

Marnie soupira. Cet homme n'était visiblement pas habitué à ne pas avoir ce qu'il désire. Elle se dressa devant la fenêtre et regardait au loin.

-Mon père était criblé de dettes et ma mère ne toucherait son argent que des mois plus tard. On avait de plus en plus d'ennuis avec des personnes qui nous menaçaient de nous tuer, de nous vendre... C'est alors que cet enfoiré est venu. Il a dit à mes parents que je pourrais avoir une belle vie avec lui parce qu'il était riche et que soit disant il m'aimait. J'ai refusé alors il a dit à mes parents qu'il effacerait nos dettes. Ma mère a refusé alors il l'a tué ce qui a fait changer d'avis mon père, du coup je me suis enfuie. Content?

-Très, lui répondit-il.

-De quelle affaire urgente es tu en train de t'occuper? , lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as entendu parler de Kira?

-Donc tu essayes de l'arrêter, devina-t-elle.

-En effet. Une fois dépucelée, que voudra tu faire?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je pourrais vivre comme je l'entends, ça c'est sûr. Avoir cette possibilité serait un bon début. À mon tour, tu n'as rien d'un brigand comme les autres alors que fais tu là?

-Ils sont moins brigands qu'ils en ont l'air. Et puis se sont des hommes sans foi ni loi alors ils obéissent plus facilement, dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Avec tous les hommes que tu as rencontré tu aurais put te faire dépuceler facilement alors pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demande ça?

-Tu le sais très bien, lui répondit-elle en allant vers la fenêtre à côté du lit.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Marnie ne répondait pas. Elle semblait se cristalliser devant cette fenêtre. Il se sentit obliger de se lever et de se mettre derrière elle.

-Marnie?

-Ça me fait peur, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai pensé en te voyant que ça serait plus facile avec toi, parce que tu n'es pas un crétin.

-Sauf que si je te dépucelle je vais en revouloir plus tard, continua-t-il.

-Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en se retournant. Cependant je préfère encore ça.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'aimer, rajouta-t-il.

-Je l'espère bien. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on s'attache à moi.

Il lui donna un bout de chocolat qu'elle mangea sans plus de comédie. Cette femme lui semblait soudainement trop différente des autres, comme si elle s'était perdue en chemin. Il comprenait qu'elle souhaitait une chose par dessus tout: sa liberté. Elle voulait cette liberté à tout prix pour vivre, mais attention Marnie il se pourrait que les sentiments fassent partit de la vie. Ça serait dommage de t'être privée pendant tout ce temps de sentiments pour vivre libre alors que la vie libre en comporte.

Mello plaça une main sous le menton de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans hésiter, sans essayer de lui camoufler quoi que ce soit ou du moins elle essaya d'avoir cet air là. Il l'embrassa sans retenue. Il la plaquait contre lui d'un bras et tenait sa tête près de la sienne. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et soupira un air glacial.

-Tu as finit?, lui lança-t-elle.

Cette femme semblait être une vraie sorcière sans cœur. Elle le laissait faire mais ne lui donnait pas plus.

-Espères-tu que je t'aime un jour?, continua-t-elle.

-Non. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser. En réalité que tu m'aime n'est pas un vrai problème en soit mais tu vas me demander de plus en plus de temps et ça c'est absolument impossible. Et puis j'ai Kira.

-Tu es donc prêt à mourir pour le démasquer, comprit-elle. Cependant le risque de tomber amoureux aujourd'hui est plus présent de ton côté on dirait.

-Ne t'emballe pas. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Quand tu vas perdre le contrôle sur toi même, c'est là où tu aura un risque.

-Bah! Je préfères encore tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme toi et vouloir l'aider jusqu'à ma mort que coucher avec un mec comme ton pote.

Mello la laissa seule dans la chambre un moment. Il revint plus tard avec une assiette. Elle mangea rapidement puis il repartit. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en prenant un livre. Elle était mieux là que dans la cellule sombre où on ne faisait qu'entendre les rats sans savoir s'ils étaient ors de la cellule ou à l'intérieur. Quand Mello revint il était plus de minuit. Elle s'était endormie à côté du livre. Il ne voulut pas la réveiller et alla à la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

Le bruit de l'eau réveilla Marnie. Elle se leva, hésita quelques secondes puis rentra dans la salle de bain. Il était sous la douche, droit comme un I, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. Marnie n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir d'hommes nus. Elle avait bien vu des photos ou lu des livres de médecine mais elle ne pensait pas que ça avait cette tête là en réalité.

-Viens, lui dit-il.

Elle enleva lentement ses vêtements. À chaque fois qu'elle en posait un sur la chaise, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle finit tout de même par le rejoindre. Il commença par la prendre dans ses bras, puis par la laver. Quand il approchait de certains endroits comme ses seins, elle fermait les yeux et se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres. Il faisait comme s'il ne remarquait rien et continuait.

Après la douche il l'enroula dans une serviette et se sécha. Il la tira ensuite par la main jusqu'au lit. Il enleva doucement la serviette qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle s'allongea d'elle même sur le lit et il se coucha à côté d'elle.

-Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, lui dit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit-elle pour qu'il arrête de parler inutilement.

Il lui caressa les seins, puis le ventre et les hanches. Il fit descendre sa main et l'embrassa de plus belle. Marnie ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à lui et de coller son corps au sien. Elle commençait déjà à perdre la tête. Mello se mit au-dessus d'elle sans perdre contact avec ses lèvres. Il rentra tendrement en elle. Marnie eu mal les quelques premières milliseconde mais rapidement après ce n'était que plaisir et caresses. Elle le serra contre elle en laissant échapper quelques petits sons de sa bouche. Elle le laissa faire jusqu'au bout. Quand Mello s'effondra à côté d'elle, elle l'embrassa.

Pendant la nuit, elle se blottie contre lui. Elle se sentait bien là, au chaud. Le lendemain ils eurent tout deux du mal à se réveiller et encore plus à se lever.

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui dit-il en s'habillant.

-Que j'allais me régaler? Non tu ne m'avais rien dit, lui répondit-elle en mimant l'innocente. N'aies pas peur, je ne t'aime pas.

-Idem, lança-t-il en sortant.

Elle sortit de la chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Mello était au fond du salon, seul dans un fauteuil en cuir marron. Il portait un casque sur les oreilles et écoutait une bande magnétique. Il lui indiqua un bol dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine. C'était un bol de riz avec un morceau de viande et un peu de sauce. Marnie faisait tourner le bol avec un air suspect.

-Tu n'en as jamais mangé?, dit une voix derrière elle.

En un mouvement rapide et fluide elle trempa son doigt dans la sauce, se retourna et lui enfonça dans la bouche.

-C'est de la sauce soja. Tu n'en as jamais goûté? C'est bon.

-Elle est identique au poison que l'on faisait pour les rats.

Elle mangea quand même le bol. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait vraiment dans un drôle d'endroit. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que des ruines ou un immense parking à l'abandon vu l'état du bitume. Quand elle eut finit elle posa le bol dans ce qui devait être l'évier et s'assit par terre, appuyée au flanc de l'horrible fauteuil sur lequel Mello était retourné. Elle ramassa ses genoux contre elle. Elle profita du silence pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Il lui avait dit que si elle tentait de s'enfuir il n'aurait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle serait morte. Comment pourrait-elle savoir si c'était des menaces en l'air ou si c'était un fait? Elle savait que le bâtiment était en grande partie construit sous terre, donc impossible de s'échapper par là. Il devait probablement y avoir des gardes sur le toit et aux entrées. S'évader de cet endroit n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à obtenir de lui une confiance sans faille. Il ne faudrait pas pour autant qu'elle change de comportement, il s'en rendrait alors compte immédiatement. Elle allait devoir jouer en finesse.

Mello la sortit de ses pensées en lui mettant un casque sur les oreilles. C'était une discussion entre un homme et une femme qui parlait d'arrêter Kira.

-Il s'agit de Kira, n'est-ce pas? L'homme est Kira et la femme une personne de son équipe.

Mello ne lui répondit pas. Il la fixait comme s'il essayait de trouver la solution dans le bleu étrange de ses yeux. Cette femme était intelligente, très intelligente.

-Je le pense, en effet. Comment as tu deviné?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas assez d'émotion dans leurs voix pour que ça soit sincère et j'ai crut entendre un bruit de papier froissé à un moment. Ils savent qu'ils sont écouté, donc ils communiquent par papier. Mais L va les arrêter n'est-ce pas?

-Ne me pose pas cette question Marnie. Tu sais déjà qu'il est mort, lui dit-il d'un ton un peu fataliste.

-Je m'en doutais. Il ne semblait plus le même ces derniers temps. Il y a donc une grande probabilité que Kira soit devenu ce nouveau L après avoir tué l'ancien.

-Je le pense aussi, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette femme allait pouvoir l'aider. Cependant il fallait dans un premier temps qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne soit pas ce nouveau L et que lui soit sûr qu'elle ne soit pas partisane de ce Kira. Il pourrait bien sûr lui tendre un petit piège mais il ne pourrait pas monter une petite mascarade aussi grossière que la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'il attende l'occasion et qu'elle s'attache à lui. La deuxième partie allait être plus compliquée.

-J'ai une affaire à régler aujourd'hui. Tu ne cours aucun danger si tu n'essayes pas de fuir.

-Si tu le dis, dit-elle en prenant un livre qui traînait sur le sol.

.Je vais voir si je peux t'en ramener, lui dit-il en désignant le livre de ce qu'il restait de sa tablette.

-Si tu veux.

Il alla chercher quelques affaires dans la chambre et revint. Marnie s'était installée sur un canapé, profitant que la pièce soit déserte.

-Je reviendrai ce soir, lui dit-il en se tenant dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda. Cette tenue noire avec son casque dans ses mains lui donnait un air plus mature et assez séduisant.

-Tu dois avoir du succès auprès des femmes dans cette combinaison, dit-elle en se forçant à garder un air sérieux.

Mello entrouvrit sa bouche, il allait dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la serra fort contre lui. Marnie le laissait faire mais pour elle ça semblait drôlement louche.

-Au final ça m'arrange si tu m'aimes, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je suis donc si intéressante pour attraper Kira?

-Je te promets de te protéger, continua-t-il.

-Et de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie je suppose, pouffa-t-elle en le repoussant. Arrête tes conneries et file ou tes gars vont râler.

Elle lu tous les livres qu'il y avait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils traitaient des sujets assez divers allant de la science en passant par l'histoire jusqu'aux roman.

Tout le bâtiment semblait désert mais quand elle tendait l'oreille en ouvrant la fenêtre elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait des gardes postés sur le toit et à deux endroits qui devait être les deux sorties. Impossible de penser à une évasion maintenant, elle devrait se contenter du plan initial.

Elle finit le dernier livre dans le salon. Il était cinq heures passées de l'après midi. La journée était passée plus vite que ce qui lui avait semblé. Son estomac gargouilla un peu, elle avait complètement oublié son repas de midi. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, en plein milieu d'un paragraphe.

La sensation que lui provoqua le livre en glissant de sa main la réveilla.

-Mello?, demanda-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Non ce n'était pas Mello. C'était un grand colosse rasé de près.

-Tu te souviens de moi? Tu m'avais chauffé la dernière fois petite chienne.

Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût lui passer par la tête de s'endormir ici?! Il mit une main sur ses seins et elle le gifla. Elle s'assit sur le dossier du canapé. Elle ne pourrait pas le fuir bien loin comme ça mais ça pourrait toujours lui donner du temps.

-Je ne t'ai pas chauffé aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle avec un ton tranchant.

-Hier, aujourd'hui qui s'en souci?

-Je suis réservée pour Mello, ne l'oubli pas, tenta-t-elle.

-Si personne ne le lui dit..,insista-t-il en lui attrapant les hanches.

-Tu le prends vraiment pour un idiot?, rajouta-t-elle en repoussant ses mains avec des coups de pieds.

En un bon elle passa derrière le canapé afin de mettre le meuble entre eux. Il tenta de suivre le même chemin qu'elle cependant, en vraie petite anguille, Marnie couru vers la porte alors qu'il était occupé à passer la canapé. Elle traversa le couloir en courant sans se préoccuper de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. C'est lorsqu'on se déconcentre de sa trajectoire pour savoir combien il y a de distance entre nous et l'assaillant que l'on perd de la vitesse et que l'on a une plus grande probabilité de chuter. Elle se jeta sur la porte qui séparait le couloir au reste du bâtiment. Elle savait que si elle sortait ou on la voyait courir il y aurait un gros risque qu'on l'abatte mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Il fallait qu'elle tente. Elle descendit quelques marches et arriva dans une énorme salle qui conduisait à différents couloirs et à différentes sales. Au bout de la salle il y avait une sorte de gros rideau de fer. Elle se dirigea vers cette sortie probable en cherchant un tableau de commande du regard. Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre quelconque bouton, le portail commença à se lever. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, plus maintenant. Elle glissa sous le rideau qui se levait. Plusieurs motards furent assez surpris de la trouver là. Elle continua sa course en les évitant. Il fallait un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas être suivie facilement.

-Allé Marnie, réfléchit, réfléchit!, pensait-elle.

Elle avait l'impression de voir une forêt au loin. La distance qui la séparait de cet abris était grande mais de toute façon elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit. Elle se dirigea vers ce nouveau but mais on attrapa sa main et on la tira violemment. Elle se retrouva bloquée dans des bras, la tête dans un coup d'homme en casque. Il n'y avait qu'une personne assez cinglée pour penser la rassurer dans une situation pareille.

-Mello?, murmura-t-elle.

.Arrête toi ou les hommes qui sont sur le toit vont t'abattre, lui répondit-il.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle prenait la poudre d'escampette mais elle était comme rassurée d'être arrivée dans ses bras. Une chose était sûre: ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fuyait.

Le colosse arriva. Comme ils avaient toujours leurs casques et leurs uniformes il ne reconnu pas les individus en face de lui. Mello avait pour habitude de rentrer en dernier et seul alors il était persuadé qu'il ne faisait pas partit des hommes en combinaison.

-Tu dis que tu te réserve à Mello mais dès que tu croise un homme tu lui saute dans les bras. Comment veux tu que je reste de glace, petite chienne?

-Avec lui au moins je n'ai pas à me méfier si je m'assoupis seule dans une salle, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant face.

-Tu ne faisais pas tant d'histoire hier, lui répondit-il tout heureux d'y repenser.

L'homme rasé avançait vers elle. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de la traîner dans sa propre chambre et lui faire sa fête. Marnie se re retourna vers Mello qui portait encore son casque et la tenait toujours contre lui. Elle fermait ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Mello veuille bien faire quelque chose. À chaque pas que le colosse faisait elle enfonçait un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau de ses propres avants bras.

-Demande le moi, souffla le roux sous son casque de moto.

Il accompagna ses mots d'un pas en arrière. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et tenta d'avoir un contact visuel avec lui et de comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait réellement Mello. Elle le regardait avec un air suppliant sans arriver à voir ses yeux à travers la visière noire du casque. De gros bras s'enroulèrent brusquement autour de son torse et de ses bras. Elle essaya de se délivrer en tordant son buste dans tous les sens et en repoussant les bras avec la force de ses épaules. Le colosse rigolait.

-J'aime bien les femmes qui résistent, disait-il en remontant une main vers un sein.

Il ferma sa main si fort sur le sein qu'elle ne put retenir un cris de douleur. Elle tenta de le frapper avec ses pieds et de le mordre, en vain.

-Assez joué, dit-il en la mettant sur son épaule.

Marnie comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en tirer cette fois. Elle regardait Mello qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre alors que tous les autres motards s'attendaient à ce qu'il agisse.

 **-Je t'en supplie**!, hurla-t-elle.

-De quoi?, lui répondit le rouquin.

-Protège moi, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Sans plus attendre il fonça sur le colosse et le mit à terre d'un coup de pied. Il rattrapa Marnie juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol en entourant sa tête de son propre corps.

Le colosse se redressa. Il avait l'air encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges subitement, on aurait dit un vampire. Mello se redressa et enleva son casque. Il le regarda froidement et l'homme sembla se calmer. Aurait-il déjà eu droit à quelques corrections de la part du jeune homme?

-Excuse moi Mello, dit sagement le grand homme en penchant sa tête en avant en signe de soumission.

Marnie qui s'était relevé repartit vers l'étage. Mello comprit de suite qu'elle était en colère, à vrai dire il aurait trouvé étonnant qu'elle ne le soit pas.

-On en parlera plus tard, dit-il en la suivant du regard.

Marnie se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Elle bloqua la porte par une chaise et se blottit dans le coin en face de la douche. Elle le détestait, elle aurait voulu le frapper puis le tuer. Il faisait tout pour avoir sa confiance puis au moment où il pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle ait d'avantage confiance en lui il la trahit. Il était juste écœurant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il lui fasse subir des choses pour obtenir des choses d'elle. Elle ne voulait ni lui appartenir ni être un jouet pour lui.

Le bruit de la poignée la sortit de ses pensées.

-Marnie, ouvre moi.

-Laisse moi partir, lui répondit-elle.

-Laisse moi rentrer, insista-t-il.

Marnie ne répondit pas alors il commença à enfoncer la porte. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir indéfiniment, elle se jeta sur la petite armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Elle y trouva plusieurs objets dont une grosse trousse de secours avec bandes, seringue, scalpel... Elle aurait voulu utiliser la seringue mais comme elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps elle choisit le scalpel. Quand la porte céda enfin elle lui fit face en pointant la lame du scalpel vers son plexus solaire en l'orientant de façon à ce que la lame touche le cœur à coup sûr.

-Ne m'approche pas, lui dit-elle. Je ne te permettrais plus d'obtenir des choses de moi de cette façon. En fait tu es bien à ta place ici, un connard parmi les salops.

-Lâches, dit-il en faisant un pas.

Marnie connaissait très bien cette méthode qui consistait à parler à une personne au bord du suicide afin de la déconcentrer et pouvoir intervenir. Elle n'était pas une personne dépressive qui appelait à l'aide mais une personne qui préférait encore mourir qu'être dans sa situation. Elle enfonça alors légèrement le scalpel dans son plexus. Le sang vint rapidement. Au début il tachait juste le t-shirt puis il s'étendait jusqu'à former des gouttes sur le sol. Mello regardait le scalpel enfoncé dans la peau de la jeune femme. C'était un avertissement, elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

-S'il te plaît, lui dit-il en tendant sa main.

-Non. Si je te le donne ça n'aura servit à rien, tu me regardera toujours comme un pion sur un échiquier, rajouta-t-elle en enfonçant un peu plus la lame.

-Un pion assez imprévisible, lui répondit-il en se disant que ça pourrait peut-être la faire sourire.

Elle le regarda gravement, la tentative de Mello était un échec. Elle écarta le scalpel de son torse. Mello ne savait plus quoi regarder entre les yeux de cette jeune femme qui étaient devenus glaciaux et le scalpel ensanglanté. Soudainement elle ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Mello comprit ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il se jeta sur elle. Qui du scalpel ou de lui serait le plus rapide?

Il réussit à attraper sa main. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas lâcher le scalpel: coups de poings, coups de genoux et serrait de toutes ses forces l'instrument. Il fût contraint de la bloquer contre un mur avec son dos pour pouvoir lui arracher l'objet en utilisant ses deux mains. Une fois qu'il eut l'instrument elle se calma et il put le ranger provisoirement dans un tiroir de la petite armoire. Alors qu'il était occupé avec le scalpel elle partit s'asseoir par terre dans un tout petit recoin de la chambre entre le lit et le mur. Elle se mit en boule en serrant ses jambes contre elle.

Il n'arriva que deux minutes plus tard avec des compresses, du désinfectant et une bande. Il posa le tout sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Va-t-en, commença-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu as en tête mais je ne te le permettrais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux de moi que tu peux te permettre de me mettre dans des situations pareilles. Si tu voulais vraiment que je t'aime ou que je te fasse confiance tu aurais dut l'arrêter immédiatement.

-Que je suis amoureux de toi?, s'étonna Mello.

-Le cirque auquel tu viens de me faire participer de force n'était rien d'autre qu'une démonstration d'indépendance. Ne le nie pas, tu me désires.

-Possible, j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça, lui répondit-il avec une sorte de regard désolé.

-Va-t-en et laisse moi partir, dit-elle avec une larme.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Marnie, du moins pas pour le moment.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il aurait bien voulu la soigner mais il avait comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Il avait emporté avec lui tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux, elle ne risquait plus de pouvoir recommencer.

Prochain chapitre: "Ça suffit comme ça, tu m'as assez utilisé"


	3. Liberté

**Liberté**

Marnie se releva. Ça lui faisait mal mais tant pis, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir de cet endroit aussi facilement. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le casque de Mello qu'il avait dut laisser là alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Elle chercha dans les tiroirs où elle put trouver un pantalon en cuir et une veste en cuir également. Elle utilisa la bande sur le lit pour se bander la poitrine. Le casque sur la tête, ils croiraient tous qu'il s'agit de Mello qui va faire une virée en moto. Son plan fonctionna. Les putes dans le couloir trouvèrent ça un peu bizarre de mettre un casque alors qu'on n'était pas encore sur un bolide, mais bon. Après tout ces hommes n'étaient pas à une fantaisie près. Après avoir passé la porte qui débouchait sur la grande salle qui ressemblait à un garage avec toutes ces motos, la situation se compliqua. Mello était près de sa machine, il semblait vider le coffre sous la selle. Si elle voulait pouvoir avoir une chance il fallait qu'elle ait l'air naturelle. Il y avait malgré tout au moins 70% de chances qu'il la reconnaisse.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers une moto qui avait encore les clefs sur le contact. Elle l'enfourcha, la démarra et partit. Elle passa devant Mello sans s'arrêter. Il releva la tête et la suivit du regard. Elle crut le voir plisser les yeux dans le rétroviseur.

\- Ma bécane!, s'écria un homme qui venait de sortir en courant d'une des salles adjacentes.

Mello regarda le sol, perplexe. Il y avait une minuscule petite goûte rouge. Sans prendre le temps d'aller voir dans la chambre, il enfourcha sa propre moto et fonça à la poursuite de la voleuse.

Il la rattrapa bien vite. Elle s'était comme recroquevillée sur la moto.

 **\- Arrêtes toi**!, hurla-t-il.

Elle l'avait entendu car elle s'était redressée d'un coup. Elle regarda rapidement qui était sur la moto à côté d'elle. Elle ne fût pas étonnée de voir Mello, sans casque puisqu'elle portait le sien. Elle tourna le poignet et la moto accéléra brusquement. Elle tenta de le semer dans les petites rues en tournant au dernier moment à droite, puis à gauche puis encore à droite. Elle laissa la moto dans un parc derrière une haie. Elle couru dans le premier bâtiment qu'elle vit. Elle le traversa puis arriva à une petite route qui longeait un fleuve qui semblait profond. Elle couru encore et encore jusqu'à tomber sur un pont.

Mello arriva sur son bolide comme s'il tombait de nulle part. Il lui bloquait la route.

\- C'est finit Marnie.

Ne pouvant s'y résoudre elle se jeta sur le garde-fous. Elle commença à hisser ses pieds sur le premier barreau. Évidemment Mello intervint et la retint. Sa veste semblait trempée et le haut de son pantalon aussi. Il regarda ses propres mains, c'était du sang. Il profita qu'elle se tienne un peu plus calme pour lui enlever le casque de sur la tête. Son teint était blanc comme celui d'un mort. Elle fermait progressivement les yeux. Elle sentait qu'elle avait de moins en moins de force mais résistait.

\- Marnie? Reste avec moi. Ne t'endors pas, lui ordonna t-il inquiet.

\- Ça suffit comme ça, tu m'as assez utilisé, lui répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Mello souleva le débardeur de la jeune femme qui était plein de sang. La blessure n'était pas grave en elle même mais comme elle avait bandé sa poitrine sa respiration en était plus difficile de plus du sang sortait continuellement de la blessure à cause de leur course poursuite. L'organisme de la jeune femme fatiguait. Il coupa d'un coup de couteau qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche la bande et fit pression sur la blessure avec son propre t-shirt qui était en dessous de sa combinaison. Il prit ensuite son téléphone.

-Matt? C'est Mello.

-Je sais, répondit le prénommé Matt. Il paraît que tu as des ennuis avec une fuillarde.

-Hmm. Amène un mec et viens avec ta bagnole. Je suis au pont vert.

-J'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard Matt arriva avec un homme qui semblait assez en colère. C'était sa moto qu'elle avait prit. Mello envoya l'homme chercher la machine en lui indiquant l'endroit où il avait vu la jeune femme l'abandonner. Il porta Marnie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

-Je l'amène à l'hôpital?

-Je pense que ça soit une bonne idée, lui répondit Mello.

-Je m'en doutais.

À son réveil, Marnie était dans le lit. Sa blessure la picotait alors elle y passa la main. On l'avait soigné. Elle voulu se redresser. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de la menotte qu'elle avait au poignet. Un longue chaîne la rattachait à un des barreaux du pied du lit. Elle voulu se mettre en boule comme elle aimait l'être mais une douleur forte et subite l'en empêcha. Mello arriva rapidement après avoir entendu son cris. Il s'approcha d'elle sans mot. Il repoussa son buste sur le lit et la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Elle fermit les siens et détourna la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit et mit une main sur la couverture à la place du ventre de la jeune femme.

-J'ai peut-être souhaité t'utiliser mais n'en as tu pas fait de même avec moi? N'as tu pas eu ce que tu voulais?

-Alors pour ça, pour Kira, tu veux m'enfermer avec toi. N'es tu donc qu'un bon à rien qui n'es même pas capable de l'arrêter?

-Disons que tu es sous ma protection. Si je ne te gardais pas ici tu n'aurais pas le temps de quitter la ville que mes hommes te remettront dans ta cellule.

Marnie tourna sa tête afin d'affronter son regard. Il avait une expression plutôt triste. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait l'air presque gentils.

-Une prison c'est une protection maintenant?, ironisa-t-elle en levant son poignet.

-Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne feras pas d'autre bêtise.

-Ou que je ne puisse pas m'échapper pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas divulguer des informations à ton sujet, rajouta-t-elle. Sans parler que j'ai l'air de t'être assez utile pour Kira. Si j'avais su quel genre de crapule tu étais je n'aurais dit que des âneries.

-Tu veux des livres je t'en amène et tout ce que tu veux dans les limites du raisonnable. Si tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça je trouverais un autre moyen plus déplaisant.

Il souleva la couverture sous laquelle elle n'était qu'en culotte. Il souleva la bande et remarqua que la compresse était pleine de sang. Il fût obligé de tout défaire en l'obligeant à rester couchée. Ça compliquait les choses mais il ne voulait pas empirer la situation.

-Quand tu dormais je t'ai fait trois points de suture. Tu en as défait un en te relevant.

-Peut être que tu en as fait trop, ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu as tellement perdu de sang que j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Si t'avais vu ton visage blafard...

-Tu attends des remerciements?, grogna-t-elle.

Le rouquin s'arrêta le temps d'un soupir. Il l'aurait bien giflé. Il lui aurait volontiers hurlé dessus. Il l'aurait bien abandonné dans son ancienne cellule deux ou trois jours. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il obtiendrait quelque chose de cette tête de bourrique.

-Ce n'est rien et de toute façon c'est de ma faute. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de communiquer avec toi, tu sais.

-Peut-être parce que tu ne penses qu'à ce que je pourrais t'apporter.

Il lui apprit que la chaîne lui permettait d'aller de la salle de bain jusqu'à la porte, donc elle restait à peu près autonome. Cependant, au moins pour les premiers temps, il faudrait mieux qu'elle se lève avec son aide.

-Mello, tu souhaites que j'ai confiance en toi n'est-ce pas?

-Hmm.

-Alors enlève moi cette menotte ridicule. Quand on veut savoir quelque chose je pense que le mieux c'est de demander à l'autre, n'est-ce pas?

-Maintenant tu es coincée alors tu te montre docile, mais il n'y a rien qui me dise que dès que j'aurais retiré ce bracelet tu ne tente pas autre chose, lui répondit-il en reprenant un air tranchant.

-Beaucoup d'hommes m'auraient frappé pour ce que j'ai fait, beaucoup n'aurait pas était aussi.. était aussi...

Elle rougit légèrement et dévia son regard. Mello comprit à quoi elle pensait et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Je pense que même si je suis ta prisonnière, je devrais t'être reconnaissante. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je t'apprécie, juste que je ne te déteste pas complètement.

-Déjà un bon début.

Elle lui répondit avec un regard rageur. Tout ça piétinait et elle n'atteignait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se baissa vers elle et lui posa un simple bisou sur la joue. En retour elle le regarda passionnément et l'embrassa comme si elle avait le feu au corps.

-Garde moi avec toi. Je ne me sens en sécurité qu'auprès de toi, lui dit-elle en haletant.

-Tu es prête à être enchaînée à moi 24/24? Ton jeu de séduction ne fonctionnera pas avec moi.

Elle lui attrapa la gorge des deux mains avec un air prédateur. Personne ne la maintiendrait dans une cage! Elle comprima la trachée de toute sa force tandis qu'il tentait de s'échapper de son emprise. Il réussit finalement à la faire lâcher. Quoi quelle face elle ne serait toujours qu'une pauvre petite femme face à un brigand.

-Tu ne devrais pas agir de cette façon, lui lança-t-il le plus sympathiquement qu'il put. Je ne pourrais plus te faire confiance.

-Et donc je te serais inutile, souria-t-elle de toute sa rage.

Alors c'était ça son but réalisa le roux. Son plan était-il donc forcément foutu? Non pas forcément, il devait peut être juste se montrer plus patient.

-Tu m'appartiens, tu es mon cadeau d'anniversaire après tout.

Allait-elle retourner dans cette cellule? Elle avait l'impression que Mello pouvait être capable de tout. Non, il en était peut être capable mais ne pouvait pas détruire ses minces chances ainsi.

Il revint plus tard avec une assiette et des médicaments. Elle les avala sans se montrer plus suspicieuse que ça. Il l'aida à manger et à boire puis repartit. Quand il revint elle s'était endormie. Il prit une douche et alla se coucher à ses côtés. Dès qu'elle sentit sa présence elle se blottit contre lui dans son sommeil, tout comme le ferait un chat.

Aime moi, chuchota-t-il. Les choses seraient plus facile ainsi.

Marnie qui ne dormait qu'à moitié, ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être utilisée ainsi. Au début elle ne devait surtout pas l'aimer et maintenant que ça l'arrangeait il voulait l'inverse?

Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ta cellule, tu occupes toutes mes pensées au point où je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, rajouta-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui tourner le dos. Il allait vraiment devoir se décider sur sa façon de se conduire avec elle parce que sa façon de faire la girouette était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle se promettait de ne jamais lui faire confiance.

À son réveil elle le trouva en train de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle tapa sa main et le fusilla du regard. Mello ne bougeait pas. Il pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait elle ne lui autoriserait jamais d'être son propriétaire. Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux. Elle souhaitait le déchiqueter, le réduire à néant et partir le plus loin possible.

-Que veux tu vraiment de moi? Une femme pour t'épauler, une aide contre Kira ou encore une prisonnière.

-Et toi alors? Que souhaites-tu Marnie? As tu fait tout ce voyage pour uniquement trouver un homme qui puisse te délivrer d'un mariage forcé? Ne cherchais tu donc rien de plus?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Je te veux, lui répondit-il. Je veux que tu sois de mon côté. Que tu agisses ensuite juste en amie ou en petite amie m'indiffère, du moins pour le moment.

Il revint plus tard avec un petit déjeuné. Il avait opté pour des céréales dans du lait cette fois. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et l'aida à manger en en mettant partout.

-Et maintenant? Comment vas tu faire pour nettoyer ce désastre? Tu aurais dut me laisser me lever.

-Pour que tu en profites pour me jouer un de tes petits tours?, lui répondit-il. Je ne souhaites pas te redonner de telles opportunités avant un petit moment. Au minimum le temps que ta plaie se referme.

Il enleva son t-shirt et commença à lui éponger le lait qui dégoulinait de sa gorge à ses seins. Elle le toisa d'un regard taquin. Elle le fit rouler sur le côté en le maintenant entre ses jambes. Hissée au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir le lait qui de sa gorge ruisselait jusqu'à ses hanches.

-Je ne suis pas un petit poussin fragile.

Avec un demi sourire il monta sa main jusqu'à son sein. Il le taquina un peu puis s'accrocha à sa nuque et se redressa.

-Je t'avais prévenu que j'en voudrais plus, souffla-t-il. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas, à te mettre au-dessus de moi comme ça juste en culotte.

-Attention Mello, tu deviens dépendant, rigola-t-elle.

-Et si je tombais amoureux, que ferais tu? Me donnerais-tu plus de chance?

-Toi tomber amoureux? Ce genre de mascarades ne fonctionneront pas sur moi.

-Pourtant tout le monde peut tomber amoureux, lui répondit-il en la faisant basculer sur le dos.

-J'attends de voir ça, fit-elle joueuse. Et puis non au final, ne tombe pas amoureux, pas de moi. Je m'attends trop à un amour possessif, manipulateur et égoïste.

-On peut tous être surpris, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Il lui fit l'amour, ne la privant ni de tendresse ni de caresses. Il aimait la voir ainsi, sans défenses. Il lui offrit de nouvelles expériences et de nouvelles sensation. Il se régalait de l'entendre perdre pied dans le septième ciel. Il la laissa s'agripper à sa nuque et répondit à ses demandes de baisers. Cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête. Son corps brûlant la réclamait de plus en plus et de plus en plus ardemment. Il ne put indéfiniment se retenir et perdit le contrôle de ses pulsions. Sauvage, il dévastait chez elle toute trace de raisonnement. Elle ne pouvait qu'étouffer ses cris contre son épaule en le serrant.

Lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le côté il l'empêcha de se desserrer de lui. Il caressa sa tête en reprenant sa respiration. Toujours en elle, il sentait son corps qui tremblait un peu. Il tira la couverture et serra son bassin de façon à ne jamais pouvoir se séparer d'elle.

-Pourtant quand tu perds le contrôle avec moi tu aimes ça, la taquina-t-il.

-Mais je ne te serais alors plus d'aucune utilité pour faire face à Kira.

-Alors au fond de toi tu souhaites rester avec moi.

-Pas spécialement, je suis sûre qu'il y a pleins de bons coups comme toi dans le monde.

-Mais beaucoup moins qui te proposeraient de rester avec eux en pouvant te donner tout ce que tu désires, insista-t-il.

-Tu ne m'as pas comprise. Je ne veux rien en spécial. Je ne veux juste pas de ta prison.

-Mais alors comment m'assurer que tu restes auprès de moi?

-Tu ne sais pas comment on fait rester les chats? Ça marche plutôt bien avec pas mal de personnes tu sais, l'informa-t-elle en partant vers la salle de bain.

Les chats n'étaient pour Mello que de salles bêtes infidèles qui vous quittent du jour au lendemain. Alors non il ne voyait pas comment on faisait rester un maudit chat.

Matt jouait à ses jeux dans sa chambre. Mello s'essaya à côté de lui en soupirant. Le Gamer lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

-Des ennuis avec ta blessée?

-Hmm. Dis Matt, comment on fait rester un chat?

-Hé? T'es malade?

Le jeu fût mit en pause quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Matt regarda très attentivement le rouquin.

-Tu serais pas amoureux toi?, tenta celui aux lunettes.

-Non.

-Pas encore, pouffa Matt. On le nourrit, on le met au chaud, on lui fait des câlins et il a envie de rester.

-Donc il faut lui donner envie de rester. Ça doit être ça. Ce genre de blague ressemble bien à cette tigresse.

De retour dans sa chambre, Mello n'eut qu'à suivre les gouttelettes de sang pour savoir où elle était. Il la retrouva devant l'armoire à pharmacie en train de fouiller dans tous les coins. Il soupira et tira un grand coup sur la chaîne. Elle se retrouva face à lui, dans ses bras.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais y laisser le scalpel?

-Alors défait moi tes points horribles. Ça saigne de partout j'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Il Fallait mettre des strips idiot.

Il soupira puis regarda sa blessure. Elle retenait un peu son sang en compressant avec le t-shirt dont il s'était servit pour essuyer le lait.

-Tu aurais dut prendre autre chose que ce t-shirt là.

-Je n'avais que ça sous la main.

-Va t'allonger sur le lit. Je reviens avec ce qu'il faut, lui dit-il tout doucement.

Lorsqu'il revint il portait tout un plateau. Il coupa un à un les points et retira le fil avec un pince. Puis nettoya de nouveau la plaie et posa le plus de strips qu'il put. Elle sursauta un peu à la sensation du sac de glace qu'il lui posa sur le ventre.

-Si seulement tu n'avais pas eut cette stupide idée, pesta-t-il en constatant la grosse quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur son t-shirt.

-Tu m'en veux tant que ça de t'avoir faussé compagnie?

-Tu m'as fait sacrément peur, lui répondit-il. Je me suis vraiment demandé si j'allais devoir t'enterrer ou pas.

Marnie restait sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait put être capable de s'inquiéter ainsi et encore moins à son sujet.

-Quand tu iras mieux je pourrais t'amener en balade en moto si tu le veux.

-Avec ou sans menotte?, ironisa-t-elle.

-Celle-ci probablement avec. Tu es plus importante qu'un chat.

-Alors j'imagine que tu m'avais déjà prévu un beau cercueil en chê peut être en boîtes d'allumettes, comme celles avec lesquelles on enterre les petits oiseaux et ces poissons rouges qui crèvent au moindre rien.

Il partit sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, et ne revint que le soir. Un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vint lui apporter son repas.

-Attends!, l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle ne se lève. Tu permets que je regarde?

-Non, lui répondit-elle fermement. J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience ici je n'en souhaites pas deux.

L'homme rigola un peu puis s'assit en face d'elle.

-Je comprends. Mais tu sais Mello il a un mignon petit culs, à croquer! Tout à fait mon genre. Dommage qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes. En revanche les femmes c'est pas du tout mon genre.

-Ah! Marnie enchantée, souria-t-elle soulagée.

-Matt, de même.

Elle le laissa regarder, puis il estima que ça devait aller et qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir. Il resta à côté d'elle à papoter pendant tout son repas. Ils étaient comme deux grands mère qui critiquaient leur petit monde depuis leur banc.

Lorsque Mello rentra, Matt était repartit depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle était endormie dans le lit, un livre encore à la main. Il le lui prit doucement et glissa un bout de carton en guise de garde page.

Le lendemain lorsque Matt vint elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Laisse moi sortir.

-Si je fais ça je vais me faire estourbir cocotte.

-J'en ai marre de cette chambre. J'ai envie de marcher. Ça devrait aller si tu mets la menotte qui est accrochée au lit non? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas le clef, tu l'as dans ta poche de pantalon avant droite.

Matt ne put que soupirer bruyamment. Il posa son assiette sur les genoux de la jeune femme et lui saisit le menton.

-On verra après manger mais je te préviens que si tu me fais un sale coup ou que tu en parles à Mello ce soir je te tue. Et on ne sort pas du bâtiment!

Toute heureuse elle mangea rapidement et attendit calmement qu'il passe la menotte à son poignet. Elle enroula le trop de chaîne autour de son propre poignet et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

La ballade fût courte mais elle ne se plaint pas. Elle pouvait enfin marcher!

Au retour de Mello, elle était allongée dans le lit et fermait les yeux. Il la regarda quelques secondes et pensa qu'elle dormait. Il se déshabilla à côté du lit et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Une demi heure plus tard il commençait à ronfler.

Elle profita de l'occasion. En tendant lentement sa main elle fouilla dans ses poches et récupéra la clef de ses chaînes. Elle la cacha sous le matelas et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin Mello fût surpris de ne pas retrouver sa clef. Il jeta un œil à celle aux cheveux bleus, elle était toujours attachée. Il était donc très peu probable qu'elle l'ait sinon elle serait déjà partie. Il la chercha un peu partout mais sans plus de succès. Il en vint finalement à se demander si Matt la lui avait bien rendue. Il allait toquer à sa chambre quand il entendit des couinements.

-Oui! Juste là! Plus fort!

Ne voulant surtout pas le déranger de si bon matin il repartit régler ses affaires en se disant qu'il la retrouverait plus tard.

Lorsque Matt partit retrouver la prisonnière il ne retrouva que le bracelet des menottes ouvert sur le lit. Il partit immédiatement à sa recherche en courant un peu partout. Il ne la vit ni dans la cuisine, ni dans une des nombreuses autres chambres et pas d'avantage vers le salon. Il chercha rapidement dans les caves mais ne vit que des rats galeux. Il se dirigea alors avec appréhension vers le garage qui était grand ouvert. Il allait se mettre à fouiller, au cas où, les petites salles sur les côtés que l'on le siffla. Il leva la tête et vit la jeune femme lui faire coucou avec un grand sourire. Soulagé il se permit de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut? Tu es encore convalescente! Et puis si Mello te vois là il..

-Il suffit qu'il ne le sache pas!, lui répondit-elle. Ce soir lorsqu'il rentrera je serais bien sagement en train de dormir dans le lit, avec la menotte au poignet.

-Et comment tu as fait pour te libérer?

-Il suffit d'avoir la clef, rigola-t-elle.

Elle marcha le long des poutres et sauta sur les balcons du faux étage. Elle descendit les marches calmement et se dressa devant Matt.

-J'ai compris. Allé, viens manger. Le repas va être froid.

Ainsi pendant les jours qui suivirent Marnie restait prisonnière du soir jusqu'au matin et retrouvait sa liberté au matin. Mello avait presque oublié cette affaire de clef. Il était dans un moment trop important pour se permettre à penser à autre chose. Ainsi les semaines passèrent.

Ce jour là Marnie avait eu la surprise de voir encore Mello à ses côtés à son réveil. Elle ne fit comme si de rien n'était et ne se détacha pas. Elle partit à la sale de bain, la limite de sa liberté, et eu droit à un câlin matinal à son retour. Il ne lui fit pas l'amour comme elle s'y attendait.

Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine avec le petit déjeuner, elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, le regard absent posé au de là de la fenêtre.

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant un bol.

Marnie revint immédiatement à la réalité. Elle lui sourit en prenant la cuillère, puis fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement.

-Tu m'avais l'air bien concentrée, remarqua Mello.

-Je me demandais ce qui t'empêchais d'arrêter Kira. Tu sais de qui il s'agit et je pense que tu sais comment il tue. Alors comment ce fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas déjà apporté à la police?, lui mentit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas si l'emmener à la police est la bonne option, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. La police a tendance maintenant à donner raison à Kira. De plus il tue grâce à un carnet, le death note. Je voudrais d'abord m'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser, même si en fait je pense qu'il y en a deux. De plus tu as toi même fait allusion à une équipe Kira. Je voudrais en savoir plus.

-Donc tu vas prendre un sacré risque. Le faux L va te retrouver et il te tuera avec le deuxième cahier, comprit-elle.

-C'est un risque mais je compte bien avoir un avantage grâce à mes neurones.

-Comme si tu étais le seul à en avoir. Pour moi ta meilleure option serait de l'attaquer là où il ne t'attend pas: directement dans son cadre privé. Tu connais son identité, il ne sait normalement rien de toi. Là est ton réel avantage.

-Mais dans ce cas tout le monde me traitera en meurtrier d'un jeune homme plein d'avenir sans faire quelconque lien, lui répondit-il.

-Parce qu'un homme comme toi a aussi besoin de reconnaissance de la part d'étrangers politiquement corrects?

-Tout le monde en a besoin un minimum.

-Alors laisse moi te dire une chose Mello: trafic de drogue, séquestration, meurtres, trafic d'humains et prostitution forcée de femmes. Tout ça ne va pas du tout jouer en ta faveur!

-Mais s'il me repère il pourrait me tuer.

-Je te croyais chef d'une bande pleins d'affreux qui ne manqueront à personne.

Mello éclata de rire. Il s'était déjà préparé à ce qu'elle lui fasse un jour un sermon sur tous ses méfaits, mais au contraire elle les utilisait pour le convaincre de commettre un assassinat. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était le minimum que l'on pouvait dire.

-En tous cas si tu décides de faire l'imbécile je te prierais de me laisser partir loin et vite. Je n'ai pas envie de subir tes conneries.

La journée se conclua de façon presque normale. Il profita du moment où elle prit sa douche. Il commença par l'embrasser et la caresser, puis ça dérapa évidemment. Elle finit dans le lit, à gémir sous ses attaques.

Le jour suivant elle se réveilla seule. Elle attendit craignant qu'il ne soit qu'à la cuisine ou au salon.

-Bonjour Cocotte! Et bien tu es toujours attachée?, s'étonna Matt.

-Il n'est pas là?

-Non, il devrait même rentrer tard ce soir, la rassura-t-il.

Ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéos, cuisinèrent et elle lu des livres. Il devait à peine être quatre heures de l'après-midi. Elle était perchée sur les poutres du garage et s'amusait à sauter de poutre en poutre.

-C'est bien beau ça chérie, mais j'ai un peu peur que tu te rates au bout d'un moment surtout que tu vas de plus en plus vite. Alors descends de là! S'il te plaît!

-Mais non! Tu dramatises toujours Matt. Au pire je me rattraperais. Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse moi profiter un peu. Hier j'ai du rester enchaînée à ce fichu lit toute la journée et aujourd'hui il rentrera tard!

Un moteur de moto gronda quelques minutes après la réplique de la jeune femme. Matt eu juste le temps de lui faire signe de se taire. Quand il enleva son casque, des cheveux roux volèrent tout autour de sa tête. Ils étaient foutus. La seule chance qu'ils leur restait était que Matt arrive à le retenir on ne savait où pendant qu'elle retournait en quatrième vitesse à la chambre.

-Mello? On ne t'attendais pas avant la nuit!, s'exclama Matt avec un sourire forcé.

-Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi là bas et j'ai acheté quelques livres pour Marnie, lui répondit-il.

-Mais si tu venais jeter un coup d'œil au dernier rapport de ceux que tu as posté aux villas avant de monter? Il y a un détail qui m'inquiète.

-Je viendrais, je viendrais, mais d'abord je veux aller la voir.

Les carottes étaient cuites! Dans un dernier élan d'espoir elle sautit de poutre en poutre jusqu'à la porte de l'étage. Il suffisait alors que Matt détourne son attention une seconde pour qu'elle puisse passer par cette porte. Le Gamer ayant comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête réussit à lui faire tourner la tête. Le tour était joué, dix secondes plus tard elle était tranquillement assise sur le lit avec un livre dans les mains et le poignet emprisonné.

-Bonjour, dit Mello en rentrant.

-Bonjour, on mange quoi aujourd'hui?, renchaîna-t-elle.

-Tu respires vite, nota-t-il. Comme si tu avais couru à toutes jambes pour arriver avant moi.

-Tu m'as faite sursauter lorsque tu es rentré.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arrivé devant le lit il lui tendit la main.

-Ma clef. Je trouvais bizarre que je ne la retrouve plus subitement. Et puis par la suite tu ne me demandais plus rien, même plus de pouvoir sortir. Alors prit d'un doute je suis rentré beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

-Et tu as du me voir dans un reflet, comprit-elle.

-Hmm. De toutes façons Matt n'a jamais été un très bon comédien alors j'ai vite fait comprit que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-C'est sûr que venir te voir avec un grand sourire pour te dire qu'il y a un problème.. il n'a pas été malin, râla-t-elle.

-Ma clef!

À contre cœur elle ne put que lui rendre sa clef. Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit son livre. Elle allait de nouveau être sa chose. Mello la regardait bouder en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire. Il défit silencieusement le premier bracelet et tira d'un grand coup sec sur la chaîne. Marnie se retrouva alors tirée sur le dos. Il se jeta sur elle et passa la chaîne plusieurs fois entre les barreaux et finit par attacher son deuxième poignet avec le bracelet. Elle se retrouva avec les mains bloquées au-dessus de sa tête.

-Non mais si j'avais plus la clef j'étais déjà fichue! Pas la peine de faire ça!, protesta-t-elle.

-Oh si! Au contraire, ricana-t-il.

Il souleva le t-shirt d'une main et caressa le ventre. La jeune femme qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire le frappa plusieurs fois avec ses jambes, si bien qu'il finit par s'asseoir dessus pour avoir plus de champ libre. Il la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avec un air taquin.

-Alors comme ça même sans menotte tu ne t'enfuis pas?

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te fuirais à la moindre occasion mais quand tu te montre insupportable tu me fais te fuir tout seul, le défia-t-elle.

Il ricana un peu mais ne tarda pas à se re concentrer sur ce ventre offert. Il le couvrit de baisers et de caresses du bout des lèvres. Des frissons parcouraient tout le corps de Marnie. Sa respiration s'emballait petit à petit.

-Arrête ça, le supplia-t-elle.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et remonter vers sa poitrine. Il commença par lécher un des seins. Il remonta petit à petit vers un de ses tétons.

-Non pas ça!, s'écria-t-elle en se sentant perdre le contrôle sur elle-même.

Il caressa le bouton rose du bout de la langue puis finit par le prendre en pleine bouche. Elle se tordait pour mieux sentir son corps contre le sien et lui échapper à la fois. Les mains du jeune homme la parcourait en lui retirant vêtement par vêtement. Elle se retrouva bientôt plus que vêtu de son t-shirt qui remontait jusqu'au-dessus des seins. Mello retira son haut. Il regardait la jeune femme qui avait le souffle encore plus court que lorsqu'il était rentré, tenter de se libérer. Il vint l'embrasser puis petit à petit se mit à descendre encore et encore. Arrivé au niveau du ventre il écarta ses jambes sous lui.

-Que fais tu?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Avant de pouvoir protester d'avantage, elle se mit à se cambrer en arrière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait et préférait sûrement ne pas le savoir. Sa tête ne répondait plus, elle était complètement sous son emprise. Quand il rentra en elle, ce n'en était que plus délicieux.

-Laisse moi au moins m'accrocher à toi.

-Non. Tu es très bien comme tu es.

Il s'écroula un long, long moment plus tard à côté d'elle. Il la détacha assez vite par la suite et elle put se blottir contre lui.

-Ça va?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Hmm, juste la tête qui tourne.


End file.
